Prisoner of Azkaban: Version Vongola
by liryla
Summary: Besides the mafia there is another society entirely which is protected by a law similarly to the Omérta. That society is the Wizarding World. Now, upon orders of the Ninth, Tsuna has to go study in Hogwarts for 1 year but without his guardians, the only one allowed to accompany him is Reborn. Read as Tsuna makes new friends and gather possibly new recruits for his famiglia? R27
1. The Wizarding World

**Pairing:** R27, Adult!Reborn, kinda Boss!Tsuna

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR nor Harry Potter, just the idea

**A/N:** Like the title said, during Prisoner of Azkaban. After Rainbow arc. Tsuna and Reborn are lovers.

**Chapter 01**

It was a sunny Saturday morning in the town Namimori Japan and one of the few free days for one 16-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi. No school and more importantly no training with the number one hitman and ex-arcobaleno Reborn. That being the case, Tsuna was still lying comfortably in bed and snuggling into the body next to him. Said body belonged to a physically 23-year-old Reborn who held the teen possessively by the waist. Mind you, the two of them were already wide awake and just enjoying the peaceful moment which was a rare occurrence, considering the fact that they were living with a bratty and loud 7-year-old Lambo under one roof. But as it was, the cow child, as well as Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi were on a two-day hot-spring-trip with Maman and were gone a few hours already. Unfortunately for the pair the peaceful quiet was ruined when they heard something knock against the window many times. The both of them snapped their eyes open and sat up. When they looked up, the both of them certainly didn't expect to see a light brown owl perched on the windowsill. While Reborn's face was a mask of indifference, Tsuna could just openly stare at the sight when his hyper intuition suddenly went off. Tsuna was able to dodge the bullet aimed at him barely in time and turned to Reborn with a pout. "Reebooorn! Did you have to shoot me?" "You spaced out. As a mafia boss you should always stay alert." "Hai. Hai." And with a huff Tsuna got up and went to open the window. As Tsuna stood in front of the still waiting owl he saw that there were two letters attached to one of its legs. The moment he took both letters off, the owl flapped its wings and flew away. Curious he examined the letters and gasped when he recognized the Vongola crest on one of them. With an uncomfortable feeling he opens that one first and began to read, but the more he read the more unsettling he gets.

_Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,_

_It is time to tell you that besides the mafia there is another society entirely, protected by a law alike the mafia's Omérta. That secret society is the wizardry world. Now please Tsunayoshi have an open mind as I am completely serious. Magic is as much genuine as our Dying Will Flames. My point is, that I want you Tsunayoshi to learn and experience that world and find trustworthy friends to stand beside you for _Your_ Vongola. Therefor I have arranged for you to study in one of the few magic schools for the time span of two years. However in your first year you will be accompanied by Reborn only. Your guardians will follow you not until the second year which is not negotiable. All of your needed school supplies are taken care of and will be sent to your school before the term begins and will be waiting for you in your dorm. The only exception is your school robe which will be send to you one week before the start of the year. I sincerely hope you have fun._

_Yours Truly_

_Timoteo, Vongola Nono_

Tsuna openly gaped, again. But before Reborn could start shooting, again, he got his act together and handed the letter on to Reborn. Then he stared at the second letter. Right on the front the School crest could be seen. It looked … cute. In the middle was an "H" which was surrounded by four animals seperataly. There was a golden Lion with a red background, a snake with a green background and the other two he couldn't name… Well no matter, Tsuna liked the part with the golden lion best because it reminded him of his partner Natsu. At that thought he couldn't help a small smile from surfacing. _Uhh nevermind_, he shouldn't let his thoughts wander when he still got to open the letter first. So the teen did exactly that.

_HOGWARTS School of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr. Sawada,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Riiight, so the school's name is Hogwarts_. Tsuna didn't even look upon the list of books and equipment; he didn't want to know yet. So instead he turned his eyes to Reborn who had already finished reading. "Surprisingly I'm not that shocked. Considering what I've seen so far. Why aren't my guardians coming along for the first year, too?", Tsuna questioned. "While the Wizardry World isn't a secret to the mafia and vice versa, only bosses get to learn magic. Exceptions are those born into wizard-families." "But the second year…?" The brunet didn't finish the question upon seeing his lover smirk. _Somehow I don't want to know anymore_. As Reborn read his thoughts his smirk widened as he said: "You'll see." With that Tsuna decided to drop the topic. No point worrying over something that is still a long way off. He sighed and went to grab his orange cell phone, clasped it open and dialed Hayato's number. The brunet didn't have to wait long before his right-hand-man's enthusiastic voice answered. "Hai Juudaime! What can I do for you?" Tsuna smiled. "Ohayo Hayato-kun. Could you please notify all guardians to meet at my place in an hour's time?" "Gladly, right away Juudaime! I will see you in one hour!" Chuckling, Tsuna ended the call with an "I'll see you later."

With that done the brunet run his hand through his spiky yet soft hair and let out a sigh. He really dreaded telling his guardians of his one-year-absence. When a shudder ran through his body the teen decided it was time for a shower. Since his friends would arrive in one hour, Tsuna had to make it quick. Grabbing some clothes he shot a glance at Reborn and then walked towards the bathroom. The teen placed the garments down, turned on the shower and jumped under the running water. Another sigh escaped his mouth, this time though because of pleasure.

Ten minutes later Tsuna was fully clothed with his hair still slightly wet so that there were little water droplets running down his neck. With that done, the brunet sauntered into the kitchen, coming upon the sight of a very alluring hitman cooking pancakes. Coffee was already done and put onto the table. Humming in happiness Tsuna neared Reborn from behind. He put his arms around that firm torso and pecked the hitman on the cheek then on his neck before pulling away though not removing his arms.

"Smells wonderful. For what do I deserve the treat?", Tsuna was asking with curiosity. Reborn nearly never cooked, only on occasion and even then only for him. Every time he did, the teen felt pure bliss. Not to mention that his lover was an amazing cook. "The insane lot who'll go nuts once you told them the news." He replied and the brunet couldn't help but blanche just at the thought. _Why me!? _Taking a deep breath Tsuna calmed down and leaned into Reborn's ear. He could feel the shudder that went through the hitman's body as his warm breath hit the shell of his ear and he smiled happily. "Thank you Reborn. I love you." With that Tsuna let go and went to sit down. Taking the cup of coffee in front of him and took a sip.

"Tsuna." Looking up, Tsuna hadn't even time to blink before Reborns lips came crushing down on his and were pressing up passionately. Though surprised, he didn't hesitate in responding just as fiercely and enjoyed every moment of the contact. When Reborn started nibbling at his lower lip followed by a lick of his tongue the teen opened his mouth with a small moan.

Not wasting any time the hitman slipped his tongue into the hot cavern of his little lover and explored every corner of that sweet mouth of Tsuna's before attacking the others tongue. Rubbing und twirling with the appendage Reborn was able to elicit another delicious moan from the other.

Tsuna was feeling hot and could do nothing but melt at the kiss his lover was giving him. _So good… more!_ Grasping Reborns raven hair, the tiny brunet pulled him closer while at the same time arching his body against that of Reborn so that no room existed between the two of them but it wasn't enough to satisfy them. Giving their lips more pressure the kiss became bruising.

As the both of them still needed air after a while they begrudgingly broke apart until only a trail of saliva connected the both of them but eventually that snaps also. Taking in large gulps of air, Tsuna more so than Reborn, they gazed at each other and Reborn smirks at the sight. Tsuna's messy hair was more messier than usual, his cheeks were flushed an adorable red, his plump pink lips were bruised with a trail of saliva trailing down his chin and his eyes were half-lidded in a daze while the normally honey-color was darkened and flickered between that tone of honey and orange. His little lover looked absolutely ravishing. But as tempting as the thought was he couldn't. _Damn meeting! _So the hitman ignored the strong desire to just fuck the brunet to unconsciousness and instead leaned in to whisper in a deep baritone. "I love you Tsuna." Reborn watched the teen flush a deeper red and his eyes light up as a small but undeniably happy smile stretched across those pink lips. The raven haired adult chuckled at the cute reaction and went to his seat across Tsuna and took a gulp of hot bitter espresso.

"Ne, Reborn?"

Said person hummed in reply as indication he was listening.

"Ti amo troppo."

And there it was the rare and small smile, no smirk but a real smile of happiness.

-Time Skip: the meeting-

They all were now sitting in the living room. Well, all except Kyoya who was leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath Tsuna calmed himself as his aura around him changed to that of a boss.

"One hour ago I received a letter from the Ninth." The brunet paused gazing at his guardians reaction. As he had expected, they all tensed. Well, understandably. Then he continued without breaking eye contact with any of them to show that he was absolutely serious.

"The Ninth has informed me that besides the mafia there is another society entirely protected by something similar to the Omérta and that I am to study at one of their schools to learn and find friends as well. Altogether I have to spend two years there and you are forbidden to accompany me until the second year. Only Reborn will come with me." Tsuna paused again. He could see that they all exceptionally shared one opinion on this. They were angered at the fact that we were separatedand for a whole year no less. Hayato was scowling, while Chrome was frowning. Takeshi, Mukuro and Kyoya narrowed their eyes, and Ryohei clenched his fists. The first one to protest was unsurprisingly Hayato. "But Juudaime we-" Tsuna cut him off. "The Ninth' orders. Not negotiable. You all will have to wait a year." In response his Storm guardian pressed his mouth into a firm line. The brunet truned his gaze back to all of them and upon looking at them his eyes softened. "I'm sorry minna." They could hear the remorse, the sadness, the frustration, most importantly the pure and genuine affection and love in his voice as well as see it in his warm honey colored orbs.

All the guardians gave a defeated sigh. In return Tsuna gave a small smile in gratitude that they didn't start a fight. How could they? Though they wished it was different they knew their sky wasn't at fault. So getting on with the topic Mukuro asked:

"Kufufufufu, so Tsunayoshi, what is that secret society you're going to?" At that Mukuro's fellow guardian perked up. They too wanted to know what their sky would get involved in. They were curious as hell and the fact that their boss has started to fidget nervously made them all the more interested. "….." They stared blankly at Tsuna. They hadn't been able to understand that soft muttering of his. "I extremely didn't get what you said! Could you extremely speak louder Tsuna!" Ryohei called first.

So Tsuna opened his mouth again and the guardians were all attentively waiting for his response.

"TheWizardingWorld.", the brunet pressed out; but too quickly, much too quickly.

"Ahaha Tsuna, could you repeat that please?" This time it was Takeshi.

Tsuna knew he was being ridiculous but know that he had to explain it, it sounded absurd. Also he really didn't want to repeat this more than necessary so he took a deep breath and then spoke monotonously: "The Wizarding World."

At this they all stared blankly, again. But who wouldn't be baffled. This time Takeshi was first. "Ahahaha, so you mean like Merlin?" Tsuna blinked at the question and turned to Reborn as he hadn't even looked upon the list of books and equipment necessary for Hogwarts.

Reborn didn't say anything though. He just let that infamous smirk of his cross his face as he gave a curt nod. Then they all sat in silence. As Tsuna found he couldn't take this anymore he decided to end the meeting with a final word.

"I will be going to a school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' which is located in Scotland. I'll leave on August 31st, so we'll have until then. While being there I will write you all and hope to receive some letters form you as well. I'll look forward to the second year when you guys will be joining me. I will miss you all dearly." At the last part he gave them a soft smile. "Meeting adjourned." With the last word muttered the tense atmosphere disappeared.


	2. Tsuna's wand

**Pairing:** R27, Adult!Reborn, kinda Boss!Tsuna?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, just the idea

**A/N:** The second chapter is finally up! Hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to leave a review or pm me if you any questions should come up as the story progresses ;)

**Chapter 02**

Lastly, it was August 31st and 10:40am in the morning. Tsuna and his friends stood upon a private part of Namimori Airport where a Vongola private jet was already in stand-by, waiting for the Vongola Decimo alias Neo Vongola Primo and his companion the number one hitman to board the jet. Across Tsuna and Reborn stood his friends all over the place but still in their respective groups. One of the many groups being there were his guardians, all seven of them. To their left were his mom, Fuuta and the girls, namely Kyoko-chan, Haru, I-pin and Bianchi. To his guardians right stood the Vongola mechanics Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini while the members of the Kokuyo Gang Ken and Chikusa took their place near Mukuro of course. Next to his mom Tsuna could see his older brother figure and the Cavallone Don Dino-san with his trusty subordinate and right-hand-man Romario. From there his gaze landed upon the Shimon Famiglia, his fellow skies of the Tri-ni-Sette Byakuran and Yuni, followed by the group of ex-arcobaleno which was a surprise. Of course they could be here for Reborn but that would be weird considering the fact that they weren't exactly a close bunch. Although if he gave the matter more thought the brunet noticed that even after breaking the rainbow-curse the former arcobaleno still remained in Namimori. He would know as he happened to run into every one of them quite a few times and from then on he saw the lot quite frequently. _But what caused them to stay in the first place? I know that they all were happy to have the curse finally broken and I would have thought the first thing they do was to go off and enjoy being an adult again. What else was there? Exhaustion from the previous fight obviously and then there was that one short moment when they all turned their attention to me. I remember I got really nervous when they suddenly all looked at me. _Chuckling at his own thoughts and slightly shaking his head Tsuna continued where he left off, not bothering with the questioning glances thrown his way. _They sure surprised me when they all gave me their own form of a "Thank you". Not that it mattered how they conveyed the message since I knew it was sincere. _Snapping his head up at that he looked at the ex-arcobaleno intensely. _Was that it? Did they stick around the place for me? Well, before I started meeting them properly the many run-ins I had with them _do_ seem suspicious. Did _**the**_ World's Strongest "I Prescelti Sette" become … well, for the lack of a better word … attached? To me?! _The brunet's gaze still on the group of ex-arcobaleno loosened its intensity and changed to a look of disbelief.

While Tsuna had been with his thoughts in lala-land everyone else was clueless of what had occurred. First they saw the brunet look surprised then he was lost in thought and after a while suddenly started to chuckle and slightly shook his head, still lost in thought. At that they had looked at him questioningly as they were curious of what the teen was thinking about but just got ignored. After that Tsuna had snapped his head upward startling a few and then gazed at the ex-arcobaleno intensely without saying anything. Everyone saw then his expression change into disbelief still wondering what was actually going on. Before any of them could voice out their question though Tsuna's expression changed again. This time he was smiling softly and practically glowed with happiness. Not expecting that change they all stared a few seconds before their curiosity spiked and they were dying to find out what was happening in that brain of his. However before anyone could ask Reborn had already struck. With a blow to his lovers head, said person let out a loud squeak in response not expecting the attack in the least. Holding his head Tsuna shot an accusing glare at the hitman though the latter remained unaffected. "Don't look at me like that. You were spacing out. Again." Now sporting a pout he looked away, though that didn't last long. Instead the brunet brought his gaze back to the ex-arcobaleno, a smile back on those plump lips. "Thanks for staying and for coming here today!"

While the others could understand the last part of that sentence they couldn't make out the first and looked at the scene in puzzlement. The ex-arcobaleno on the other hand had averted their gaze from the brunet and looked slightly embarrassed though the onlookers weren't sure if they saw right or were just imagining it. They were talking about the former holders of the pacifiers after all. Fon was the first to look back at Tsuna and had apparently found back to his calm demeanor, a small smile on the martial artists face. "So you found out?" Tsuna just nodded with a warm and accepting smile and replied, the smile still in place. "Yeah, though why for me?" At the end of the question he adorably tilted his head, not that he was aware of it. Chuckling at the question it was again Fon who spoke whose eyes softened as he stared directly into the honey colored orbs of that dear sky. "Exactly because it's you. Warm, accepting, loving. You pulled us in dear sky. You brought us home."

Tsuna blushed with a look of absolute awe on his face as he heard Fon say that. Furthermore, he could see the softness in Fon's eyes in that of the other ex-arcobaleno's as well. So without another second to waste the brunet walked up to them and whispered a soft "I'm happy to have you home." that only they could hear before embracing each and every one of them in a gentle hug.

"Tsuna.", Reborn reminded him and he gave the hitman a quick nod. Tsuna understood that they couldn't stay any longer if they wanted to arrive in London in time. So with that in mind the teen went and gave each of his friends a hug too before returning to Reborn's side intertwining their hands. Turning around one last time he gave his friends, his Family, his Famiglia a melancholy but at the same time happy smile and boarded the jet.

Once inside Tsuna let his shoulder slump and gave a sad sigh. He missed them already. When the brunet felt an arm being slung around his hip drawing him to a firm chest, he looked up to meet onyx eyes staring back at him. Without breaking the eye contact Tsuna leaned up and gave Reborn a chaste and loving kiss and smiled. "I know.", he responded to the unspoken words of his lover only being conveyed by those deep black eyes. Showing him every emotion the hitman felt, exposing himself only to him and Tsuna loved the man for that all the more. _"You're not alone."_

Without saying another word the both of them took their seats and made themselves comfortable. It was a long flight to London after all. Tsuna tucked his head under Reborn's chin and closed his eyes. The brunet relished in the warmth of the other and could hear the strong heartbeat coming from his lover, slowly lulling him to sleep.

-time skip-

The next time Tsuna opened his eyes the first thing or should he say person he saw was Reborn looking right back at him. The teen quickly figured out that he was comfortably lying with his head on his lover's lap. In the meantime the hitman's dark eyes remained solely focused on the teen lying on him and ran a hand through those soft brown locks of his. At that, the brunet smiled up, meeting Reborn's onyx gaze with his honey one without any hesitation and decided to tease the man. "Like what you see?" "Very much so."

The hitman smirked at seeing an adorable blush appear on that cute face of Tsuna's. The latter smiling happily to himself despite his embarrassment and decided that he wanted to kiss the man. So he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, leaned up and pressed their lips together. Reborn welcomed the action gladly and grabbed Tsuna's brown locks as leverage to deepen the kiss, gaining dominance immediately. Biting the brunets lower lip softly, the hitman received a soft moan and entrance to that sweet mouth. Without further ado Reborn slipped his tongue in and began to entangle the other's into a sensual dance, enjoying Tsuna's taste of vanilla. When there was the sound of a cough though the hitman broke the kiss and turned to the person responsible whose flustered expression caused Reborn to smirk in amusement. Tsuna who had been quite dazed because of the heated kiss finally registered that there was another person present and buried his face into his lover's chest to prevent his red face to be seen. _So embarrassing! _When he felt his blush receding, the brunet hesitantly lifted his face to be met with the sight of a huge man with a wild mane and long beard of dark brown hair. And despite the rough appearance, Tsuna could tell that the giant was a kind man so he smiled warmly at the stranger and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' for short, nice to meet you." In return the giant gave a smile of his own. "I'm Hagrid, nice meetin' you too. So you're Vongola Decimo. I have to say I imagined you to be scarier lookin'. Not that I want you to! I'm glad you're not!" After saying that, Hagrid looked a little panicked and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at that. "It's okay, I'm a mafia don after all. So why are you here?" "I'm gonna help you buy a wand and show you to the train that will take you to Hogwarts." Tsuna's eyes widened at that. "I'll get a wand?!" This time it was Reborn who answered him with the usual smirk playing on his lips. "Of course you get one Dame-Tsuna. You're learning magic so you'll need one." Pouting, the brunet turned back to Hagrid only to be interrupted by the driver before he could say anything. "We have arrived Decimo sir." Confused Tsuna looked at Hagrid with questioning eyes. "The Leaky Cauldron, a popular wizarding pub. In addition the place has rented rooms in which one you'll be sleepin' in. Furthermore it's the entrance to Diagon Alley where we'll be buying your wand." And with that information given, the three of them exited the limo they had apparently ridden in. Together they entered the pub and inside Hagrid lead the pair of lovers to the back door where they found themselves in a small alley closed off with a wall of brick stones. Not wasting any time Hagrid got his wand out and touched those brick stones in a certain patter with the tip. Once done Tsuna and Reborn could see the wall opening up and with Hagrid they stepped into Diagon Alley.

As they walked to wherever he would get his wand, Tsuna watched his surroundings with a look of childish wonder and curiosity. Almost anyone he saw wore dark colored robes, some even pointy hats to go with it that he found just plain weird though it wasn't bad either. The clothing was simply foreign and made him aware of the fact that this was indeed the Wizarding World, a completely different environment he's used to and that thought unsettled him. Tsuna was after all separated from home and all his precious people. There was no Hayato to stay by his side, no Takeshi to wash his worries away, no Ryo-nii who brightened his surroundings with his extreme enthusiasm. The brunet felt overwhelmed. _But … I'm not entirely alone_. The teen gave his lover's hand a squeeze which he returned. _Reborn is with me after all and that is all the reassurance I need._ Coming to that conclusion his uneasiness vanished and he returned to observing the happenings in Diagon Alley with curiosity. However that didn't last long as they stopped walking. Apparently the three of them had arrived at their destination. Tsuna let his eyes roam over the old looking and part wooden part stone façade of the small shop until his gaze came to rest upon the shop's wooden plate which read "OLLIVANDERS Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC".

With a chime Hagrid opened the door and entered the shop, Tsuna and Reborn right behind him when the brunet paused. His attention shifted to a wand displayed in the shop's window. It was a sleek and delicate looking wand with the color of sunset orange. The handle was carved skillfully to look aflame while the top part of the wand was engraved with six tiny symbols that he recognized to represent the six weather of the sky: storm, rain, cloud, mist, lightning and sun. It was absolutely beautiful. Tsuna was interrupted in his thoughts when Reborn pulled at his hand. "Tsuna." So with a last glance to the wand the brunet followed his lover into Ollivander's shop. Stepping inside the two of them saw Hagrid waiting for them at the counter. Behind said counter stood an old man with messy white hair that reminded Tsuna of Einstein. When the brunet approached him, the man turned to him. "Ah, you must be the Vongola Decimo, I wondered when I'll be seeing you." Then the man walked off and began to search through the shop's shelves where many boxes were piled up. After waiting a few minutes, the shopkeeper came back, his arms holding about 10 of these boxes. Taking one, the man opened the lid to present a wand for Tsuna to try out. The Decimo hesitantly picked the wand up and looked at it, not sure what to do with it. "Give it a wave!" The shopkeeper demanded, his eyes looking expectant. So Tsuna did just that and the next second the shop's drawers flew open and papers scattered through the air. With widened eyes the brunet quickly put the wand down onto the counter, though the old man didn't give any reaction to his shop being messed up. Instead he took to rummaging through the pile of boxes and showed the teen another wand. "Try this one." Taking the wand in his hand, Tsuna gave it a wave and promptly shattered a vase and squeaked in response. "No, no, definitely not." _You don't say._ The brunet shot the man a dry look but kept quiet though he could hear Reborn chuckling in amusement. "Having fun?" the teen questioned sarcastically. Smirking at that, the hitman replied "Of course."

After that the shopkeeper kept giving him different wands to try but none worked for him, though his mind wasn't focused on the wands in his hand but the one displayed in the shop's window. Tsuna couldn't help it, that wand left an effect on him and he really wanted to hold it in his hand and feel the smooth structure of its wood on his skin. His attention was then brought back to the other, when the man showed him the last wand he had for him, however this one didn't match as well, which frustrated the man. "That's uncommon! This never happened before; there is a wand for every witch and wizard!" Then the shopkeeper's eyes landed on Tsuna and studied him for a while. "You, young man, don't look to be disappointed at all. Why's that?" "That's because I already have a wand in mind that I'd like to try, if that is all right?" he replied bluntly. At that the man gave him an amused look. "I'll have you know that the one chosen is the wizard young Vongola, not the other way around. However, since I don't have any more that I thought would match you I suppose it's all right to at least try. So, show me the wand that caught your eyes." With permission granted, Tsuna pointed with his hand to the sunset orange wand on display. "That one." In response to his wish, the shop keeper hesitated, giving him a contemplative look before following the Decimo's request. When he came back, the man placed the box with the orange wand down onto the counter with the lid already open. Nevertheless, the shopkeeper made no move to hand him the wand but began to speak. "This, young Vongola, is a very unique one and has never accepted any witch or wizard before. The wand is 11 inches long and the wood and magical core are unknown. It is quite the mysterious one, being supple and unyielding at the same time. That is what makes this wand so special. Now, do give it a try and we'll see if the wand responds to your choice."

Nodding determinedly, Tsuna reached for the wand that he decided on and as his fingers touched the wood for the first time, he felt a warm spark coming from the wand. When the brunet finally held the wand securely in his right, that warm spark turned into a welcoming wave of energy and in response his dying will flames activated and lit up his Vongola Ring. Not bothering with the gasp he heard, Tsuna watched in awe as his flames went from his ring to the wand and engulfed it entirely, giving of a large amount of light that he had to close his eyes temporarily. A second later the light as well as the flames vanished and the brunet studied the wand carefully. His eyes then remained on the wand's grip where previously only flame carvings were to see, there was now the Vongola Crest engraved at the tip of said flames. In addition one could see the roman letter 'X' in the middle of it signifying him as Vongola Decimo and underneath the crest he found the head of a lion cub that he recognized to be Natsu whose flaming mane overlapped with the flames of the wand's grip. The wand was simply breathtaking, and now it belonged to him. Grinning happily, Tsuna shifted his gaze from his wand back to the others with him and saw them gaping at him bewildered. Well, with the exception of Reborn who just raised an eyebrow. Blinking at the reaction he was given, the brunet tilted his head questioningly. "What?" he enquired, snapping Hagrid and the shopkeeper out of their stupor, while Reborn was the one to answer his question. "Your eyes went orange the moment you held the wand in your hand, Tsuna. It would seem that whatever core is in that wand responds to your dying will flame and creates a resonance, resulting in the change of your eye color even though you're not in Hyper Dying Will Mode." After saying that, he smirked smugly and turned to the shopkeeper. "We would like to buy this one. So, how much is it?" "Yes … ? Ah, of course, that would be 12 galleons."

After Hagrid paid for Tsuna's wand, he and the two lovers exited the shop and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. There Tsuna and Reborn walked up to their room to catch some sleep so they were ready for the next day to come.


	3. Train ride

**Pairing:** R27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, just the idea

**A/N:** A big thank you to Joey Ketail for the review! Now then, on with the story; Tsuna and Harry finally meet! Enjoy

**Chapter 03**

By the time Hagrid arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Tsuna and Reborn had just finished breakfast and were ready to go. So grabbing their luggage respectively the three of them headed outside and into the sleek black limo that waited for them there.

The ride till King's Cross station didn't take long and when they arrived, Hagrid lead them to a pillar that stood between platform 9 and 10. Right when Tsuna wanted to ask why they were there, Hagrid began to run towards the Pillar. Alarmed, the brunet shouted for the giant to stop but was simply ignored and as Hagrid was about to collide head first with said pillar, he just vanished. Well, not exactly _vanished_ but rather went right through that pillar and disappeared.

Gaping at the scene, he couldn't believe his eyes, so the brunet turned to Reborn to ensure he didn't hallucinate when he felt absolutely healthy. Though instead of receiving an answer from the hitman, he heard the other sigh and was promptly kicked from behind and went flying towards that creepy pillar. _Noo! I don't want to disappear! Damn you, Reborn! _

Tsuna closed his eyes as he was nearing that damn pillar and waited for something to happen. However the only thing that happened was him landing on a stone floor, hard. Groaning in pain, the brunet stood up and glared at his lover who had emerged from the pillar just a second ago. The teen stood up and deliberately turned his back to him in favor of searching for Hagrid.

"Tsuna! Reborn!" they heard the giant shout.

Searching the crowd of students and parents, the brunet was finally able to spot Hagrid standing next to a train that apparently was named 'Hogwarts Express'. Not wasting any time, the two of them walked up to the giant who gave them a warm smile while extending his arms.

"Welcome to platform 9 and 3 quarters. Well, you go ahead and board the train and I'll see you in Hogwarts. Oh! And tomorrow morning at breakfast there'll be a surprise for you."

And with a wink Hagrid walked off, so Tsuna did exactly that and went to search for an empty compartment inside the train they could sit in, still ignoring Reborn. However every compartment they came by was already full and it didn't last long until they ended up in front of the last one, hoping this one would still have enough space for the two of them to sit in.

He was about to open the door when he heard someone inside speak up.

"Sure, except no one's ever escaped Azkaban before, he's a murderous, frightening lunatic."

"Thanks Ron." Was replied dryly and Tsuna decided to enter now before they could say anything more.

He wasn't comfortable to be interrupting someone else's conversation, so taking a deep breath to calm himself, the brunet opened the door with a small smile on his lips.

"Ano, excuse me but could the two of us possibly sit with you guys? All the other compartments are already full."

In response to his question, the three inside snapped their heads in his direction, obviously startled while another was sound asleep under a blanket. To Tsuna they looked about 13 years old; there was a girl with light brown curly hair that went to her shoulder and two boys. One was a red head and the other had messy black hair, a scar formed like a lightning bold and wore a pair of glasses.

The Hogwarts train was already moving when Harry, Ron and Hermione finally found a fairly empty compartment with the exception of one sleeping adult. They went inside and took a seat with Harry next to the sleeping man while Hermione and Ron sat across from him.

When they were all comfortable, the raven haired boy informed his friends about what Mr. Weasley had told him earlier inside the Leaky Cauldron concerning Sirius Black.

After he was done, Ron looked at Harry. "Let me get this straight. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yeah."

"But they'll catch Black right away, I mean everyone's looking for him," said Hermione though she didn't sound that convincing.

"Sure, except no one's ever escaped Azkaban before, he's a murderous, frightening lunatic," Ron replied, not making the matter any better with his statement. So Harry gave his red headed friend a dry look. "Thanks, Ron."

Then the three of them heard another voice speaking up, one neither of them recognized.

"Ano, excuse me but could the two of us possibly sit with you guys? All the other compartments are already full." Startled, the golden trio snapped their heads up to see the source of that voice.

There in the door stood a boy who looked about their age with messy caramel colored hair that seemed to be defying gravity as it stuck up in all directions. The brunet's face was heart-shaped and between those long strands of hair they could see large honey colored orbs, blinking cutely at them.

Behind the boy the trio could see a man who looked to be in his early twenties, wearing a black suit over a yellow shirt with a black tie neatly tucked in. The man had raven hair, long curly sideburns and wore an orange stripped fedora on his head. Said fedora was tilted downwards which made it impossible to get a clear view of his face.

Remembering the brunet's question, Harry exchanged a quick glance with his two friends before he stood up and took a seat to Hermione's right, leaving enough space for the two newcomers to sit next to the still sleeping man.

When the-boy-who-lived looked up again, he received a warm smile from the boy who then sat down across him with his companion following suit and turned back to Harry and his friends afterwards.

"Thanks. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna, and he's Reborn. Nice to meet you," he introduced themselves, so the golden trio did as well.

"Likewise, I'm Hermione Granger." Ron followed thereafter. "Hi, my name's Ron, Ron Weasley."

Harry hesitated. He knew Tsuna was waiting for him to say his name but he was nervous to do so. He hated when people learned of who he was, that to them he wasn't 'Harry Potter' anymore but rather 'the-boy-who-lived'. They didn't see _him_, only the person they wanted to see.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you too." Smiling politely, Harry watched the other carefully for his reaction but was surprised when Tsuna didn't seem to recognize his name.

Now smiling more genuinely, the raven haired boy decided that he wanted it to stay that way, at least as long as it was possible. Maybe he could finally have a friend where he could just be 'Harry' with no expectations towards his person to save the day.

"So, I've never seen you around, which house do you belong in?" Ron questioned.

Tilting his head, Tsuna looked at the trio curiously. "What do you mean? Sorry, I'm new to the whole wizarding thing so I don't know a lot," he confessed while giving them a sheepish smile as his right hand scratched the back of his head.

_Ah, so that's why he doesn't know me. _Harry was about to answer the brunet but Ron was faster. "You're kidding, right? You- ouch! Hermione what did you do that for?"

His red headed friend was rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder where Hermione had hit him.

"That was for being an insensitive idiot." The Witch retorted angrily. "I'm sorry, don't mind him."

When Harry saw Tsuna shifting in his seat uncomfortably, he gave the brunet a warm smile, hoping to ease him a little. "It's okay. Back to your question; Hogwarts is separated into four houses and those in one house share the same dormitory and classes. The houses compete throughout the school year by earning and losing points for various activities and the house with the most points wins the House Cup."

He paused to take a breath before he continued.

"There is Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the hard-working, Ravenclaw for the knowledgeable and Slytherin for the cunning. I and my friends are Gryffindors."

After Harry was done explaining, he saw the brunet beaming at him happily and the-boy-who-lived grinned back at him in response.

All of a sudden the train screeched to halt, alarming the group.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione stated as Harry stood up to look into the hallway but was abruptly hurled back into his seat when the train shook again. "What's goin' on?" Ron asked no one in particular but the raven haired boy answered his friend nonetheless. "Don't know. Maybe we've broken down."

Then the lights turned off, making everyone look up in wonder. Harry saw his red headed friend gazing out the window when the lights turned on again, much to the group's relief.

However, Ron's next statement quickly replaced that relief with worry. "There's something movin' out there." The red head paused and the damn lights turned off again before he continued. "I think something's coming here."

Not a second later the train shook yet again, causing Hermione to gasp. After that, they all felt the temperature sink to a degree where the group could see their breath coming out in small white whiffs. Turning to Tsuna, Harry expected the boy to be frightened but was surprised to find the brunet looking completely calm. He seemed like a different person in comparison to his earlier behavior.

His eyes weren't large and innocent anymore but narrow and calculative, and his face showed a look of concentration. Furthermore the-boy-who-lived noted with puzzlement that the brunet was now wearing a pair of white mittens with the number 27 stitched on them.

_I know it got cold but where did he take them from? _

Shaking his head, Harry shifted his gaze back to the window and watched with dread as the glass froze completely over, as well as the ones in the compartments door.

Suddenly the train shook one more time, startling them and the raven haired boy could hear Ron crying out nervously. "Bloody hell! What's happening?!"

"**Quiet**."

The golden trio's heads snapped up and towards Tsuna when they heard his demand. Not only his demeanor, but his voice had changed as well, Harry noted. It was now deep and firm, filled with confidence and determination but most importantly, his tone held authority that he didn't know the brunet was able to emit.

"**It's almost here**." Tsuna continued and then turned his fierce gaze to meet his green one. "**Harry, get away from the door**."

The addressed gave a reluctant nod and did as he was told but watched on in worry as the brunet stepped forward so that he was shielding them. Though worry changed into amazement when he saw his forehead light up with flames and the woolen mittens turn into red gauntlets, furthermore Harry noticed Tsuna's honey colored orbs change into a bright orange, the same color as his flames.

"**It's here**."

Tensing at the announcement, the group watched as a grey and scraggy hand appeared before the compartment's door and with a bend of its fingers, said door opened by itself. Once done, the creature showed the rest of its body which was covered in a dark grey fabric. The figure was floating in the doorway and didn't hold a face, just a gaping back hole where a mouth was supposed to be.

When Harry looked back to Tsuna, he could see an absent look in his eyes and he wanted to shout at him to snap out of it as unexpectedly something yellow flashed between the creature and the brunet, causing it to back away slightly. Surprised, the raven haired boy shifted his gaze to where the flash came from, only to meet the sight of Tsuna's companion looking absolutely casual with a smirk playing on his lips while tilting his fedora up with a green gun held in his right hand. "Tsuna."

Snapping his head back to said boy, Harry was just in time to see the brunet take a swing and concentrate flames in his fist. Before the hit connected though, the flames exploded in a powerful blast and incinerated the creature into nothingness. "_**Burning Axle**_."

The next moment the flame on Tsuna's forehead dissolved and the brunet collapsed, but was caught in time thanks to Reborn. Worried about Tsuna's state of unconsciousness, Harry turned to Reborn. "What happened? Is he gonna be alright?" Reborn answered his question without looking up, his gaze concentrated on the brunet in his arms as he brought a finger lit with a yellow flame to Tsuna's head momentarily. "No, I don't know what happened but he'll be up in a second."

True to his word, they saw the brunet blinking his now honey colored orbs tiredly. When his eyes finally focused, he gave them all a small reassuring smile before his face scrunched up cutely. "What, what was that thing?"

"That was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban; it's searching the train for Sirius Black. They are known to be impossible to destroy, so I am extremely curious as to how you did just that."

Startled, Harry and his friends turned around to see the previously sleeping man wide awake. He was middle aged, had light brown unruly hair and his facial expression seemed stern yet kind. He also was holding up a piece of chocolate for Tsuna to take. "Eat this, it'll help."

The brunet accepted the offer with a smile. "Thanks. As for how I killed the dementor, well … that's for me to know and for you to find out another time." Not a second later and Reborn was smirking at the brunet in amusement. "Cheeky now, are we?" In response, Tsuna gave his companion a grin. "With you by my side that's to be expected, don't you think?"

Chuckling at the duo, the brown haired man made his way to the compartments door. "Would you excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." And then he was gone, leaving the golden trio alone with Tsuna and Reborn for the rest of the train ride.


End file.
